


The Green-Eyed Monster

by skyewardsstan_fics (nathyfaith)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 01:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1409905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathyfaith/pseuds/skyewardsstan_fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye and Fitz go undercover as a couple, is not like Ward and Simmons are uncomfortable with this assemble. <br/>No, not at all. <br/>Except, they are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Green-Eyed Monster

**Author's Note:**

> Justdrabbles loves to write jealous Ward and Simmons! :)

"Ready, love?" asked Fitz while he holds out his arm for her. Skye smiles back at him, slipping her arm underneath his, "Ready, hun."

-

"Love?"

"I know," groaned Ward. "Why do they even have to do this?"

Simmons rolled her eyes for the  _n_ th time then answered him, “For the last time Ward, Fitz and Skye are there to-“

"I know, I know," Ward interrupted her. "They needed a hacker to infiltrate this ball and an engineer to disable the device they’re holding. I just don’t get it why we can’t come."

"What do you mean we  _can’t_  come?” Simmons quirked an eyebrow. “We  _are_  here. Just not  _there_  in the ball.. But we  _are_  here. In the small Bus in the parking lot.”

It was Ward’s turn to roll his eyes before answering, “I know that, Simmons. What I mean is.. I don’t get why we can’t go  _in there with them.”_

"Ohh," breathed Simmons when she got what he was trying to say. "You mean why we can’t go as their dates?" He nodded.

"Now that you said it, it makes me upset we didn’t," Simmons frowned.

“ _Guys, you left the mic turned on. We can hear you complaining,”_ Skye said through the comm. Then Fitz added, “ _Skye’s right. Stop whining so we can finish the mission faster.”_

"Yeah, yeah," Simmons and Ward groaned in reply as they turned their attentions back to the screens that were hanging on one side of the van.

-

"Good evening. What are your names?" asked the lady usher waiting in the front door.

"Hello," smiled Fitz. "This is my lovely partner, Eleanor Grace," he nodded at Skye. Skye smiled at the usher before introducing Fitz, "And this is my dashing consort, Simon Parker."

The usher looked through her tab to find their names, and smiled up at them when she found them, “Oh, here you are. Eleanor Grace and Simon Parker. Heiress of The Grace Group of Companies, and heir of Parker International.”

"Yes, that’s us," smiled Fitz.

"Lovely to see you here. Come on and I’ll show you to your table," the usher said then guided them through the dance floor to their table. "Enjoy your time," she greeted before she left.

"We will definitely enjoy our time," Skye murmured under her breath only for Fitz to hear. She was looking at the long table behind her when she said it, making Fitz follow her gaze. He saw that she was looking at the buffet table then whispered back, "Ooohh.  _D_ _efinitely_  enjoy.” The two of them laughed a little then turned their attention to the women in long dresses and men in tuxedos on the dance floor.

-

"Lovely partner?" scoffed Simmons.

"Dashing consort?" scoffed Ward.

"Puh-lease," they both said in unison then turned their attentions back to the screens.

-

"Come on, honey," Skye said as she stood up and fixed her long emerald dress. "Let’s eat." Fitz stood up next and fixed his suit. Skye saw that his bowtie was disoriented so she fixed it. While doing so, they saw a flash of light and turned their heads to see a photographer smiling at them. The photographer walked towards them and said, "Sorry if I startled you. The host of the ball hired me to take shots of couples present here. And I saw you two, and thought you were cute."

"Oh," smiled Fitz. "It’s fine, pal. If by _cute_ , you mean my love here, then I agree with you.”

"Stop flattering me, honey," Skye punched his arm playfully.

The photographer laughed a little at the sight in front of him before asking, “Would you mind posing for me? I want to impress the host of this party, and I think when I get a shot of you two, he’ll be pretty pleased he has very good-looking guests.”

"No, not at all," Skye smiled. The photographer nodded and took steps away from them to get a whole body shot. Fitz snaked his arm around her waist and whispered to her ear, "Smile,  _love,”_ making Skye giggle just in time for the flash. The photographer said his thank you and left.

-

"He’s calling her  _love_  even if people can’t hear?”

"Why, Agent Ward, are you jealous?" Simmons asked, quirking an eyebrow at him teasingly. Ward turned to her and narrowed his eyes. He smirked when he noticed something, "Your red ears are telling me I’m not the only one uncomfortable with this."

He smiled smugly when Simmons quickly rubbed her ears and turned away from him.

-

Skye grabbed Fitz hand and pulled him towards the buffet table where dozens of food were waiting to be eaten. “Finally,” she groaned.

"I am quite loving this undercover mission," Fitz whispered as he took two plates from the table and handed one to Skye.

"Good thing you’re an engineer, huh?" snickered Skye as she took two pairs of utensils and handed one pair to Fitz.

"Good thing you’re a hacker, huh?"

"Yep," laughed Skye then started to get food off the serving pans.

When they got midway the buffet table, they were stopped by a voice behind them, “Isn’t that a  _little_ too much?”

Skye and Fitz turned around to see a handsome man in his 30’s smiling at them.  _Emmanuel Jay._ The host of the party and the creator of the device. Fitz put on a big smile smile and held out his hand, “Mr. Emmanuel Jay. Thank you for inviting us here.”

Jay walked to them and shook Fitz’ hand, “It’s nice to see you could come, Mr. Parker. Ms. Grace.”

"I wouldn’t miss it for the world," smiled Skye. "Plus, you have great food here." Jay laughed at her and said, "With that much food on your plate, I’m surprised to see you are so well-built and toned."

"I have a great gym instructor," smiled Skye. She could hear Ward gloating through her comm making her smile widen. Fitz snaked his free arm around her waist and smiled at Jay, "Even if Ellie here weighed a ton, she’d still be the most beautiful girl in my eyes."

"Wow," breathed Jay. "You’re really in love aren’t you?"

"With a man like Simon here, how can you not?" Skye replied as she kissed Fitz’ cheek. Fitz turned red in an instant then kissed her cheek back.

"Well," Jay smiled. "It’s nice to see young love once in a while. Enjoy the rest of the night." With one last handshake from Fitz, their host left for the dance floor.

"Wooh," sighed Skye in relief. "Thought he would never leave."

"I know," Fitz whispered back. "Come on. Let’s get more food," he said making Skye shake her head laughing, but followed him back to the buffet table.

-

"Don’t get me wrong, Skye  _is_ gorgeous.. But I can't believe Fitz said that! He never says that to me!” exclaimed Simmons.

Ward smirked knowing that Simmons was jealous of how Fitz said Skye was the most beautiful girl in the world. He looked at her and said, “And you said  _I_   was jealous.”

Ward smirked again when he heard Simmons scoff in denial beside him. They continued watching Skye and Fitz on the screen. They were sitting on the round table with a few other guests. Ward clenched his fists when he saw that Skye and Fitz were holding hands above the table, while eating with only one hand.

_"It’s just, Fitz. He doesn’t like Skye. And Skye doesn’t like him."_   Ward thought to himself while he continued watching. But he saw how they look at each other and couldn’t help but think to himself, _"Or maybe Skye does.. The way she looks at him.."_   Ward shook his head to stop him from thinking something he didn’t like. “ _They’re just deep undercover, Ward. Yeah, that’s it.”_

He didn’t know that the biochemist sitting beside him, was deep in her thoughts, too.

_"Fitz doesn’t like Skye, Simmons,"_   Simmons thought.  _"Well, maybe he does.. He started flirting with Skye since she arrived in the Bus.."_   Simmons shook her head, too, to stop her from thinking something she didn’t like. “ _They’re just really great actors, Simmons. Yeah, that’s it.”_

Both of them continued watching the screen. They saw a waiter was already cleaning their table, and Skye was wiping her mouth while Fitz was drinking.

-

"Would you want to dance, m’lady?" Fitz asked as he stood up and held out his hand for Skye. She giggled a little but nodded and took his hand, "I would love to, my love."

They both headed for the dance floor and danced while giggling because,  _hello, they were dorks_. A slow song came on and the lights suddenly dimmed a little. Skye nodded at Fitz when she saw that he was hesitating to hold her intimately. Fitz smiled in return and pulled Skye closer to him. Skye put her arms around Fitz’ neck, while he slid his hands down to her hips.

“ _Watch your hands, Leo Fitz,_ " they heard Ward’s voice over the comm. Skye and Fitz could  _hear_  Ward gritting his teeth. Fitz widened his eyes in fear and quickly put his hands on her waist which was less intimate than holding her hips.

-

"Watch your hands, Leo Fitz," Ward hissed through gritted teeth when he saw how Fitz’ hands were already down to Skye’s hips. He calmed down  _a little_  when Fitz slid his hands upwards to Skye’s waist.

"Careful, Ward," giggled Simmons beside him. "The green-eyed monster is dangerous."

"I am not jealous," Ward replied. He was, and he didn’t like it one bit. He thought of a comeback and turned to Simmons smirking, "Simmons, look. They’re resting their foreheads together."

"What?!" Simmons shouted when she turned her head to look at the screen. She sighed in relief when she saw that Ward was just kidding, and Fitz & Skye were still inches away.

"Careful, Simmons," smirked Ward. "The green-eyed monster is  _very_  dangerous.”

-

When the song finished, Skye and Fitz got back to their table and started talking about their game plan. Skye was to go to the powder room with the tab in her clutch bag, and hack the control room. Fitz was to wait for Skye’s signal on when he should go to the control room where the device was, and disable it.

Skye got up and excused herself and left for the bathroom. She got in one of the cubicles, and sat on the closed toilet. She started hacking through the firewalls and locks, and smiled when she got through. She pressed the comm on her ear and said, “Ward?”

"Yes?" Ward answered so quickly he hit his lips on the head of the mic, making Simmons laugh hysterically. He composed himself and answered one more time to the mic, "I’m here, Rookie. What do you need?"

"Can you please come and get me?" Skye answered through the comm.

"Why? What’s wrong?" Ward started to panic. He knew she was in the bathroom, but he couldn’t see her because there weren’t any security cameras in there.

"There’s a guy waiting for me outside the door. I’m scared," Skye said.

Fear and panic shot through Ward and he quickly answered, “I’m on my way, Skye. Don’t move! I’ll come and get you!” He got off the chair and started to gather his things when he heard Skye laughing in his ear, “I’m kidding, Ward. I just wanted to let you know that I hacked my way through.”

"God dammit, Skye!" exclaimed Ward as he sat on his chair again. "You scared the crap out of me! I thought something happened to you."

"I’m fine, Ward. Just tell Fitz I’m done," Skye said.

"Yeah, sure," Ward replied. "Skye, please  _please_ be careful.”

"You got it, SO," she replied. Skye fixed her dress again before coming out of the cubicle. She fixed her hair and make up before walking back to the main area.

-

"Simmons," Ward turned to her. "Something’s telling me you want to tell Fitz that Skye’s done with her part. She’s just fixing herself in the bathroom."

"Yay," beamed Simmons. She reached for the mic from Ward and called out, "Fitz! Fitz!"

Fitz nearly fell off his chair when he heard Simmons shouting through the comm in his ear. He got up and excused himself and walked to the balcony. He pressed the comm in his ear and replied, “I’m here, Simmons. What’s up?”

Simmons smiled when she heard Fitz say her name, “Hey, Fitz! How’s the party? Is the food good? How about the guests? I saw a famous scientist there and-“

Fitz shook his head laughing when he heard Simmons rambling in his ear. But they needed to do something, so he had to stop her, “Simmons, Simmons. We can talk later. Why’d you call?”

"Oh yeah right," Simmons said sheepishly. She turned her head to see Ward trying to control his laughter and glared at him. "Fitz, Skye is in. You can go to the control room where the device is waiting."

"I got it, Jems," Fitz replied. "Thank you."

“ _Please_  be careful,” Simmons pleaded while her hand gripped on the mic tighter.

"I will, Jemma. Don’t worry," Fitz replied before walking to the main area again where he saw Skye already sitting on her chair. Skye nodded at him, and he walked towards the control room.

-

The mission went smoothly and the four of them were already in the small Bus heading to the hangar where Coulson and May were waiting for them. Ward was driving with Skye sitting on the passenger seat, while FitzSimmons were talking in the back seat with the device resting by their feet.

"Anything fun happened while you and Simmons were waiting here?" Skye asked as she sat sideways to face Ward.

"Not much," Ward replied as he glance her way. Skye laughed when they almost crashed a lamp post when Ward was looking at her. She continued talking when he turned his attention back to the road, "Not  _much_. So something happened.”

"Come here," Ward whispered. Skye scooted closer to him, then Ward leaned down to whisper in her ear, "Simmons was jealous of you because you get to hold Fitz."

Skye covered her mouth and tried to conceal her squeal at hearing this. They both smiled at each other knowingly before Skye returned to her seat.

_"It’s enough that Simmons knows that I was jealous of Fitz."_   Ward thought to himself as he smiled at Skye.

_**Meanwhile in the** **backseat..** _

"Did you enjoy your time waiting here in the van?" Fitz asked.

"Not really," Simmons frowned. "Ward and I were bored to death while waiting for you."

"Why? Something happened?"

"Come here," Simmons signaled Fitz to sit closer to her. She leaned forward and whispered to his ear, "Ward was jealous of you because you get to hold Skye."

Fitz snorted at this, then returned to his seat while laughing with Simmons.

_"It’s enough that Ward knows that I was jealous of Skye."_   Simmons thought to herself as she smiled at Fitz.

-

What both Simmons and Ward didn’t know was that at the party, Fitz and Skye would take out their comms once in a while,  _without their nannies seeing_ , and talk to each other about how uncomfortable they felt having Simmons and Ward together in the small Bus.

“ _It’s enough that Skye/ Fitz know that I was jealous, too.”_ The hacker and the engineer thought as they got back to the Bus. _  
_

-

“ _She/ He doesn’t need to know that I was jealous, too, right?”_ The four of them thought when they couldn’t sleep that night. “ _Yeah. It’s probably best if they don’t._ _.. for now.”_


End file.
